


Wouldn't Be Anywhere Else

by insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Parent AU, The "Slut" AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot inspired by my awesome friend Nani's art!<br/>http://nanisketchs.tumblr.com/post/135427459192/annie-carrying-a-cute-baby-bonus-points-for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Be Anywhere Else

“Of all the things you could have gotten from your father, you get his eyebrows? I’m so sorry, Karla,” Annie calmly apologized to her sleeping daughter, looking down at her in the cradle Eren built.

Despite being a newborn, the baby had a full head of dark blondish hair she inherited from her mother. Sadly, the hair above her eyes were a little…too bold. In fact, her brows were so strong that the doctor gasped when she came out of the womb.

“Hey, my eyebrows aren’t  _that_ bad, Annie,” Eren added defensively as he slowly walked into the room and kissed her on the cheek.  

The blonde turned and brought up her index finger to his lips, “Shh! She’s sleeping!”

“Oh, shi-”

“Eren! Qui-” She ordered him, but was cut off by a shrill cry coming from the bassinet, “That’s just great…I spent about an hour trying to get her to sleep, but of course she just had to inherit your energy.”

The father pouted as he picked up the baby from her crib, “Aww, come on. Who cares if she’s a little rambunctious? C’mon, Annie. Look at thwis adworable fwace!”

Cradling her in his arms, Eren squished her reddish cheeks and rubbed his face against hers. All Annie could do was roll her eyes and brush the girl’s hair back.

“Her face has nothing to do with it, Eren. How do you get her to be so calm around you? She acts like a living nightmare around me and I’m the one who held her for nine months.”

“Is someone…jeeeeeeealous?” The brunet pried with a soft smirk to which she turned away and, once again, rolled her eyes.

“Jealous that my own baby hates me and loves you? No, never. I just thought that maybe she’d treat us as equals…isn’t that how parenting works?”

His smug grin melted into a heartwarming smile as he walked up to her and put his forehead against her own, their daughter snuggled between them.

“Annie, I know you didn’t grow up with both of your parents and I know it’ll be hard, but just know that I’m here for you,” He promised her when suddenly the little girl in between them latched onto the collar of her mother’s jacket, “Hey, and so is Karla.”

“Eren…Thank you.”

“Huh? Thank you for what?”

“What do you think?”

“Uhh…building the cradle?” He asked, really unaware of where she was going with that statement.

Annie sighed and turned to the left, watching as her baby…. _their_ baby nestled up to her, “Thank you for being there.”

“I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else in the world, Annie,” Eren confirmed proudly, staring at his wife as she gazed at Karla.

He could have been anywhere in the world right now. Hell, he could have been an astronaut in space, but he chose to be here. Here with his wife. Here with his daughter. Here with his family.


End file.
